


Truth Serum

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F-Bomb, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Neutral reader - Freeform, Other, one bad word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Steve can't hold his Asgardian liquor. An AU fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is intended to be 100% neutral, especially in regards to gender and race. But I am human and make mistakes. If you see an error, please don't hesitate to let me know and I will edit.

Steve loved when Thor stayed at the compound. Not only because he enjoyed his friend’s rare company, but for one particularly selfish reason as well. 

Asgardian liquor. 

The brew was the only thing that could give Steve the least bit of a high. While he never went overboard, it was nice to get the occasional break from his own headspace. It would loosen him up enough where he could actually relax for once. 

The only problem with the otherworldly stuff was that it also acted as kind of a truth serum on him. He would lose his filter. He learned this the hard way during Thor’s last visit when Steve told Tony that he, quite frankly, found him to be a bit of a dick. For some odd reason, he also had felt the need to let Natasha know that he’d once, briefly, thought maybe some beyond-friendly feelings had been growing but realized he was way too intimidated by her and that was not at all sexy. That had earned him a well-deserved kick to the groin. He felt lucky to have gotten off so lightly. 

So, when Thor stopped by the Avenger Facility one night to catch up with his friends, Steve was torn at the offer of a little something extra in his drink. As much of a sacrifice as it felt, he had to decline. 

All because of you. 

You were one of three new recruits who had earned spots on the team after some impressive SHIELD work. The mission, led by Sam, needed exceptional computer hacking skills which was your specialty. Since you were also being groomed by Maria, it was natural they took you along. 

Yes, your skillset and field experience were impressive. But when Fury brought you and the others to Steve for orientation, those were not the qualities that caught his eye. 

The fact that his mouth went completely dry when he saw you was the first sign of trouble. Then, while you clearly showed him respect, the look in your eyes that unflinchingly met his indicated you were not the least bit awed or anxious. You had nerves of steel. 

From day one, you treated Cap like he was anybody else and didn’t give him special treatment. It was clear that your esteem had to be earned. That wasn’t hard, luckily. He found out you were a very considerate, accommodating person. You just happened to know what you wanted, what you didn’t and were not willing to deal with any bullshit. 

Such as him not being able to express his true feelings. 

After only a few weeks of training, it became obvious that you found him attractive as well. He had finally picked up on the hints you tossed out. Using more direct approaches weren’t much of an option, even if you’d had the confidence to go that route, since you were only around each other professionally. You were already getting enough teasing from teammates about the crush and the job was more important than trying to get down Cap’s pants. When you found a small window of alone time with Steve and asked if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee, he shot you down. He said he didn’t want the others to start thinking he was going to play favorites. 

You refocused on the work. 

From that day forward, Steve continually mentally kicked himself for panicking. He knew he’d blown it. Well, it was probably for the best. The two of you were eventually going to have to work very closely together. Those type of distractions were not welcome on missions. 

Unfortunately, his feelings didn’t seem to diminish with time. Nat, who of course knew all about it regardless of the fact that nobody confided in her, got on him to try remedying the situation. He’d made his decision, though. He wasn’t going to budge. In the long run, it could cause a lot problems for the team. 

Nat knew that was a load of crap. She had heard firsthand from Sharon, how awful Steve was with making moves. He needed help. Thor’s visit presented her the perfect opportunity. Afterall, the new recruits should meet the god. Since none of them lived at the compound, Nat invited them to an Avengers-Only Happy Hour in the residential wing. 

And that’s how Steve found himself keeping his distance trying to look like he wasn’t consciously avoiding you. This worked for a while but as the night wore on, he kept stealing glances. Kept re-attracting himself by watching your smile, the way your eyes lit up when you laughed, the ease you had with others. His arms felt twitchy with want of simply walking over and wrapping you up in them. He didn’t even want to do anything more than that. Well, honestly, he did but what he wanted most was just to be with you. 

He hadn’t even realized he’d let out an audible sigh until Bucky grumbled, “Stop being an idiot for once and just go talk.” 

“No,” Steve said with a dramatic drop of his chin to chest. “That ship sailed already.” 

“Still bound and determined to corner the market on stupid, I see.” 

“Look, I’m the boss. It wouldn’t be right, anyway.” 

“Fury’s the boss. Try again.” 

“Just let it go, Buck.” That was the cue that his mind was made up. Everyone knew when Steve Rogers made up his mind, it would take either Hell or highwater to change it. Maybe not so much highwater as high-producing water. “Fine. I’m gonna grab us some more beers,” he huffed before crossing the room to the bar. 

Thor was there, one elbow leaned against it as he listened to Rhodey trying to impress the newbies with a War Machine story. As soon as Bucky had popped the tops off of the beer bottles, the god silently reached over with his flask and poured a few drops into one of the bottles. Bucky thanked him and started back towards the opposite end of the room. 

Halfway there, he heard his named called. He turned to see Wanda hurrying over but the next thing he knew, her ass was on the ground. Bucky quickly placed the bottles on a nearby sidetable and helped her up. Thankfully, whatever she had slipped on hurt nothing other than pride. She even forgot what she had wanted to tell him. After being reassured she was fine, Bucky retrieved the beers and went back to join Steve. 

“She okay?” the blond asked, taking a drink. 

“She might have a sore tailbone in the morning, but otherwise she seems good. Better than I can say for you. That mopey look on your face isn’t doing you any favors.” 

“Well, what do you want from me? A standup routine?” Steve replied taking another drink. 

“Maybe try to pretend this isn’t a complete chore. I’m not even sure why you’re still here if you’re so miserable.” 

“Look, Bucky. I don’t see you with a dame on your arm. In fact, you haven’t gone on one date either since we brought you here and Shuri told me for a fact that you didn’t socialize in Wakanda so I think you’re probably just about the last person in this room who has any business telling me what to do with my love life. If anyone should understand how hard this is, it should be you. So, I would very much appreciate it if you would kindly fuck off.”

The brunet’s jaw dropped. He had never heard his friend talk to anyone like that, let alone to him, in his entire life. Wondering what could have possibly gotten into him, Bucky realized it must have been the drink. He must have mixed up the bottles. 

Steve began draining his. Bucky said, “Wait!” but it was too late. Cap slammed the bottle down on the table in a snit and walked off. 

All the recruits, including yourself, were being taught a new drinking game by Sam. Out of nowhere, a heavy, dark presence suddenly loomed over you. Turning quickly in the seat, your eyesight slammed into a bright wall of blue cotton with buttons in the middle. Lifting your head, you saw Steve and he did not look pleased. You swallowed hard.

“Cap?” you greeted and questioned at the same time. 

“Y/N, come with me please.”

Everyone was staring. You wondered what you could have possibly done wrong. He hadn’t spoken a word to you the whole night. There was only one way to find out, so you stood and followed. 

He led you into a small meeting room only a few yards away. The door was left open which you were thankful for. Maybe he wasn’t going to chew you out afterall. You stood calmly and waited for him to explain whatever the problem was. Waited for what seemed like an inordinate amount of time. His face worked as if he were trying to find the right words, but nothing was coming out. “Obviously I did something wrong. Please, just tell me whatever it is,” you finally begged. 

By that time, Steve started feeling the full effects of the liquor. Unsure of how it happened, there was no mistaking it’s influence. He knew clamming up and leaving you alone would have been the smart thing to do, but he was on autopilot and could no longer steer the ship.

“I didn’t peg you for a quitter,” he said. 

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” 

“You asked me to coffee once. That’s it? You give up on everything that easily?” 

“Whoa. Hey! You made it pretty clear that you wanted to keep things professional. This job is important to me. Did you expect me to chase after you?” 

“No...but...I really like you and I’m no good at this stuff so I was hoping you’d try again but then you didn’t and I didn’t know what to do.” 

“So, you thought it would be a good idea to scold me? Because that’s what everbody dreams of. Being bullied into a date.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. This is awful. Somehow, I got ahold of Thor’s liquor and it does funny things to me. Forget I said anything.” He moved to leave, but you put a hand on his arm, locking him into place. 

“Oh, no you don’t. Talk about quitting. You started this and now you’re gonna see it through.” A blush filled his cheeks. Anyone could see he wanted to crawl under the table to hide but you weren’t going to let him off that easy. “You want to take me up on that coffee offer. Is that what you’re telling me?” 

“I want to kiss you.”

His pink cheeks turned a bright red that spread all the way down his neck and clavicle. You suddenly had a burning desire to unbutton his shirt to see just how far it had gone. 

Reasoning that if his inhibitions were minimized there would be little risk of repercussion, you took a chance of your own. “Do it.” He looked unsure. “Come on. Kiss me.” 

Steve didn’t need to be told again. A big left hand shot to your waist, pulling to close the gap between your two bodies. His right cradled your jaw as he leaned in. Looking into your eyes one last time was all the reassurance he needed to press his lips to yours. It was gentle, quite innocent, until his tongue found its way inside. Then, the kiss that was still soft, slowly turned up the heat until you were gasping for air. 

“Wow,” you whispered when he released you. 

“I agree. Can we do that again?” 

You really wanted to. That, and more. Instead you answered, “I think we should get back before people start talking. Let’s plan on that coffee date tomorrow and see how things go when you’re in your right mind.” 

If your brief experience with him was anything to go by, you had a sneaking suspicion that a relationship with Steve Rogers was no walk in the park. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Steve and other Marvel characters.


End file.
